Harry Potter's Sex Life
by IxRAIDEN
Summary: Here we go. Another awesome story! So in this story, there are some surprises, it's not all just about sex. In this story, we talk about harry's sex life - something that wasn't portrayed in the films or books. BTW, I have become smarter, so expect some exquisite writing.


Chapter 1

Here we are.

Hogwarts, an extraordinary place with extraordinary people. There are many things you see everyday at Hogwarts that'd knock a muggle out of their socks! well, there's flying brooms everywhere, and you see people waving a stick! Now, that'd make a muggle think he was crazy! But it was all good. There was a particular boy, who was above all others when it comes to being extraordinary- His name: Harry Potter. Lots hate him, lots love him. He's been through a lot, and still has the courage and strength to keep pushing forward. His other friend, Ron, is red haired, tall, and skinny. He can be foolish at some times too.

Then there's a girl named Hermione Granger. She's a smart witch- The smartest one in the school actually. Can you believe that a 15 year old girl is smarter than all of her professors? Why is she even in school?! Ever since Young Hermione found out she was half-witch, she was interested in the culture of magic. She wanted to learn more.

Harry potter had yet again another bad Horrible summer- He was bullied by his cousin and his gang, and attacked by 2 Dementors. Luckily he got out safely, and not to mention- He was tried in the Wizarding court and almost expelled from Hogwarts, the only real home he has! Like I said, He still has the courage to move on.

So Now the Story Begins.

Harry Awoke with a jump, sweating vigorously. He had had another dream about lord Voldemort, and he soon came to a conclusion his dreams were a reality, and maybe he was sleep walking. He lay there, frustrated, not knowing what to do. As beads of sweat dripped down his face, he thought.

Come on Harry. Good Thoughts. Good Thoughts. He kept repeating this over and over, until he couldn't take it anymore. He was still sweating, and the thought of Voldemort gave him this feeling. Why did this have to happen to me? He pulled the covers closer to him, regardless of how bad he was sweating. He turned on his side, desperate for good sleep, but every time he closed his eyes, he was forced to open them up again, by the horrendous image of Voldemort. He used the bed sheets to wipe his sweat. When adequate sleep couldn't suffice, he sought out a more sufficient way to relax. He got out of bed, put on his glasses, tip-toed down the stairs and stood in the middle of the common room.

"I'm forgetting something," He said to himself.

He grabbed his cloak and ushered himself out of the common room. He went into the prefects bathroom where the big bath was. He quietly turned the knobs, and different colors with different scents came out.

The exotic aroma was enough to make anyone fall asleep.

He strips himself bare and slowly entered the steaming hot bath. holding on the the sides, he slowly lowered himself until you could see nothing but his neck.

The water burned his skin and felt good. He didn't care what he had to do, as long as he could get relief. When he thought he could relax, he was startled when moaning myrtle flew out of the stalls and flew around.

Harry was solemnly annoyed by her perpetous acts. When she flew over to him she said some stuff. "Hello Harry, Horny again are we?" She said, pointing to his exposed penis. He quickly covered up. "Uhh... Myrtle!" he said, fake smiling. "Weather was nice today wasn't it?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject. "Ohh Harry. No need to avoid the matter, I watched you strip, and ohhhh," she said, biting her lip. "I got quite horny too," She whispered. Harry scooted away, startled by the fact. "So what's your demeanor?" Harry Asked. "I haven't got one... Ah, the thing I miss most is Sex," She Said. Again, harry was startled by this fact. "ah haryr, if i was only alive. One Night with me and they'd be calling YOU moaning myrtle," She Said. "Please.. Can you.. Leave?" He asked, nearly begging. "I see your erection, and i will be a nice schoolgirl and kill it for you," She Said. "How...?" Harry Asked. Surprisingly, she was able to take her ghost clothes off, everything. Harry saw her beautiful pedicured feet, perfect pussy, and her B sized breasts. "Feel free to jack off, Harry," She Said, Giggling. With that, she rubbed up against harry. Harry felt her cold body, and knowing wht's best for him, grabbed his cock in his hands, and started stroking. "ahh, yes harry. I want you to cum through my body!" She exclaimed, giggling loudly. "Oh Yes!" He Exclaimed. He kept pumping and pumping. He didn't want it to end. He moaned loudly. "Moaning Myrtle! Moaning Myrtle! Moaning Myrtle! Moaning Myrtle! Moaning Myrtle! Moaning Mytrle! Moaning Myrtle! Moaning Myrtle!" She exclaimed, giggling even more.

It lasted 5 minutes, but the sight of her feet and breats did the job. He felt his balls swell up with cum and blast out all through myrtles feet, on the other side of the water. Still Knowing that she was a ghost, harry went towards her feet, sniffed em and said. "Wow, your feet are smelly." Then, kissed them, and licked them. "Thank you Harry," Myrtle Said. "Yeah, thanks Harry," Said Hermione. Forgetting she was a prefect, she'd came in here for a morning bath. "Uh, hermione. What are you doing Here?" He Asked.

End Of Chapter 1


End file.
